Alien Index: Dekolari
The Dekolari Basics The Dekolari is a race of telekenetic worms who prefer not to wear any clothes. When their home-world became uninhabitable thousands of years ago, they conquered a nearby planet and made it their home, enslaving the native population. Their government routinely assassinates members of society that are deemed to be dangerous to the safety of others. It is seen as their responsibility to do so. Their average lifespan is 113 Earth years. Entirer Their home planet, Entirer, is a desert world. In its past, there were many active supervolcanoes, in which the lava released enough halocarbons to make the former oceans evaporate. The planet was abandoned when it became too hot to live on, in which all of the Dekolari had left the world in a large mothership. Its star, QT1932 was considered one of the larger main sequence stars. In fact, Entirer is 7.84 AU away from its host star because of its size. Entirer is about 2.47 times the mass of Earth, with a density of about 5.62 g/cm^3. Each year is about 2863.56 Earth days, or about 7.8 Earth years. Each day is 2.34 Earth days. There is one natural satellite, Teterus. It is about 1/6th the mass of the planet, and 1/5th the volume. The core of the planet consists of metals such as iron and nickel, much like Earth's. Its atmosphere consists currently of 47% halocarbons, 24% oxygen, 17% nitrogen, and 12% trace gases. The planet had other species, such as the former predator of the planet, Redacted, which went extinct before Entirer became inhabitable when the Dekolari had overhunted them for food when the aquatic life had died off after the oceans evaporated. This is Entirer before its oceans evaporated (note how land masses are very scarce) ------> The Dekolari (History & Lore) The Dekolari is the second oldest known intelligent life form in the universe. They were created when humans conducted a scientific experiment in a wandering space station in which they combined DNA from different species and in turn created a new form of life. The life forms were then launched in capsules made of rock (simply put it, man-made asteroids). They were directed at planets that were suitable for life. (The program ended in 2417, almost 200 years after it was started.) The Dekolari was not the first species to be crafted by humans, but it is the first one to be successful. They were sent toward Gliese 1214B, a waterworld, and after it started drifting into a larger orbit, it seems to be teeming with the possibility of aquatic life due to the fact that it is cooling down. The asteroid, however, was redirected when it came in contact with a wandering asteroid that had smashed into it, killing off half of the Dekolari eggs inside. It had been redirected towards QT1932C, a planet orbiting far away from a class A0 star. It took about a decade before it reached its (unintentional) destination. The Dekolari quickly adapted to the world full of oceans and land, which had actually already been home to some native species. They made friends with some of the more friendly species, though this relationship wouldn't last long because that small species got killed in a massive volcanic eruption. Soon after the dismissal of their new friends by the planet, the Dekolari built their first permanent structure. I wouldn't really say built, though; it was just a permanent burrow that most of the population could stay inside if a volcano they haven't discovered decided to disgorge magma into the air, which would pose as a threat to them. They quickly discovered fire, which when they did the planet was still fairly cold, at an average day temperature of 4-17 degrees centegrade at the equators. The planet was warming up, however, because there were lots of highly active volcanoes releasing enough CFCs to warm up the atmosphere a little bit (This would soon turn out to be why they left the planet later on). They started to aquire their first tools, which no, they don't have handles, because they don't have hands. They control them via telekenesis. The first tool was a sharp piece of ice they found at the polar ice caps and was kept together with telekenesis by pressing it until it compressed into Ice VII. Once they found out sandstone was beneath the sand, however, they quickly switched to bits of that. Skip ahead about 10 years, and they discover that they can use rocks available to them to create structures. They split rocks like andesite, granite, rhyolite, peridotite, gabbro, and other volcanic rocks into crude slabs and stacked them. The wind storms on the planet are not very strong because the surface of the planet is pretty evenly heated, so the structures rarely collapse. Their first discovery of metal happened about 56 Earth years after their landing, and 25 Earth years after their first tool. It was a lead outcropping, apparently sticking right out of the sand. They noticed it quickly, and found out that they could melt it using fire, because they had also recently discovered coal on their planet while someone was gathering rocks to make a shelter. Whoever found it "held" it above a large fire, contained in a hollow stone block, similar to that of a furnace. It had melted into an extremely hot ball of molten lead, but it had dried up into a puddle before it could be molded. The following week, there were major improvements. People would use lead to keep stone slabs together so they won't fall apart, while some would just use it as a thin wall entirely. People were now using better tools. They soon discovered iron after, which took a bit of digging, but they had the tools to do it. Skip ahead about 2 Earth years, and they just discovered electricity. It was during the most intense storm in their existence on that planet, and it lasted for 2 whole days on the planet. During the storm, lightning struck some of their villages, causing a major disturbance. One of them took a small block of iron and placed it high on a sand dune. He then made a trail of thin iron leading from it, thinking he could control it to melt metal faster. When lightning struck it, the iron conducted the lightning until it reached the piece of brittle iron he wanted to melt. It was attached to a rock, so it just stopped there. Now they were getting somewhere. They found out they could generate electricity using the oceans by placing a mounted wheel in it to generate torque. Skip ahead the next 104 Earth years, and they are testing out the first space capsule. They decided to try to find a way off the planet by sending capsules out to their nearest moon, Teterus, but what they didn't know is that it has no atmosphere or liquid water. They wanted to exit the planet because they observed that the oceans are evaporating. Later they found that capsules can't hold enough fuel to get them to their moon, so they figured that the best idea was to create a large ship that could hold nearly all their population would work. Then they tested it. And they tested it some more. It wasn't really working at first. What they were missing was a proper fuel or energy source that could keep it running long enough to get it somewhere, and they had become aware of that after inspections. Fortunately, that answer came. Humans had come to see the results of their experiment, and yes, ex-machina incoming, they saw they were advanced but in trouble. They introduced to them the technology required to create a mothership big enough to hold everyone, and advanced enough that it could sustain that population. It wasn't easy, though, because the Dekolari had a completely different language. After the Dekolari set off to populate the universe, they had plans to find a stable, habitable planet. They chose a planet full of minerals, liquid water, plant life, and everything they needed. It was practically a swamp, but that didn't stop them from enjoying it. In fact, it was perfect. They quickly conquered the planet using their new-found technology, and enslaved the native population. To this day, the majority of them are on that planet, besides the slaves, that no longer exist, while the rest colonize the stars.